Scandalous and Wrong
by Kootie Bomb
Summary: And now Clyde had his hands all over her butt. So wrong. But so good. //ClydexWendy, for Nikki-Fox's unlikely couples contest//


**Title:** Scandalous and Wrong  
**Author:** Kootie Bomb**  
Genre:** Drama  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom:** South Park  
**Pairing(s):** ClydexWendy  
**Summary:** And Clyde had his hands all over her butt. So wrong. But so good. //ClydexWendy, for Nikki-Fox's unlikely couples contest//  
**Inspiration: **I have _no clue_. _Honestly_. **  
****Disclaimer: **Anything South Park (doesn't) belongs to me.

* * *

He tasted like spicy oranges. Spicy...oranges. Or...some sort of spicy citrus, if there is such a thing. And Miss Wendy Testaburger happens to like oranges. _And _spicy foods. It was quite perfect for her. But, spicy oranges or not, it still tasted so _different_. Not special or anything, but certainly a change in the usual.

She definately hungered for more.

Not even trying to be coy, she hooked her arms around his neck, wrapping a leg around his waist, doing whatever she could to pull him closer. She felt him grin against her lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Okay, this was wrong. Very wrong. There were _so many things _wrong with this, it's not funny. First of all, Wendy had a boyfriend - Stanley Marsh, probably one of the most popular guys in school. Second of all, Wendy was probably one of the most popular girls in school. Why else would she be dating Stan? Third of all, Clyde Donovan...not exactly popular. One of the skater losers, to be exact. If anyone caught them, she would be kicked off the popularity chain all together. But here she was, tongue in his mouth, hands in his hair, legs around his waist. Oh, and fourth of all, she was missing an algebra test.

Wendy had no idea how this came to be. Clyde had helped her pick up her books she had dropped...offered to walk her to Algebra...small talk got strangely serious in, what, two minutes? And now Clyde had his hands all over her butt.

_So_ wrong.

But so _good_.

There was no love between them. Frienship, yes, but not even a strong friendship. Had they ever had a decent conversation? No. Back in grade school, Clyde was the taco-loving crybaby, and Wendy was the hard-headed bitch. Now, Clyde was a stoned skater. Wendy was a popular...hard-headed bitch. Two groups who would never mingle with each other in billions and trillions of years.

Well, until now, of course.

Wendy let out a stifled moan as Clyde's cold fingers worked their way up her ribcage. The skater chuckled, taking his lips from Wendy's. The poor girl took a deep breath, not realizing how long the kiss had been. She gasped, shivering when Clyde nipped at her neck affectionately. She mentally scolded herself at how sexual and whore-ish she was being. This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. As the guilty pit in her stomach grew larger, she quickly grabbed Clyde's shoulders, yanking his lips off of her. He was frowning.

Wendy could feel the tears burn her eyes. Clyde would be a good boyfriend. Sweet, funny, caring, not to mention a _very _good kisser...but he wouldn't be her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was Stanley. Stan. Stan, the smirky, jocky, dumb sweetheart she cared and loved.

She looked at Clyde. He had muddy brown eyes. Stan's eyes were much more attractice. Clyde raised an eyebrow, "I knew you didn't have it in you."

She slapped him across the face. That bastard. Clyde, his cheek now a startling shade of red, shook his head, "You haven't changed at all. Still perfect, blushing, popular Miss Wendy Testaburger, huh?" He flinched when Wendy raised her palm again, threatening another slap. But then he rolled his eyes, and started gathering his bearings, "Well, I'll see you around, Testaburger. Get back to me when you drop the act, maybe?" He picked up his backpack, giving her a salute, before strolling off. Wendy stood there, watching him leave, mouth agape.

Slowly, she slid down the school's cold, gray wall, her face in her hands. This wasn't happening. This. Wasn't. Happening.

* * *

**For Nikki-Fox's contest. Think up an unlikely pairing...so, I chose ClydexWendy. Clendy? Wyde? Dunno. I don't particularly like it...I do like the oneshot, though. It's so scandalous! And anyway, Nikki-Fox never specified the mood of the story. Mine just happens to be slightly depressing, on Wendy's part. And Clyde got cockblocked, so that's depressing, I suppose. heehee. **

**hugs n' kisses,**

**KB**


End file.
